Codename: Calvins Next Door
by KNDLovuh
Summary: The KND are looking for new recruits and Calvin and Hobbes are just the guys their lookinG 4. Unfortunately the DCFDTL and Father plan 2 attack! Can Calvin and Hobbes save the KND?
1. The Man Well Actually Boy

**Codename: Calvins Next Door**

**C&H KND Crossover**

**Hi Guys! This is my 1st Story so I hope U like it! : ) And please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-**

**Numbuh Four: Just SHUT UP ALREADY! Jeez! You were here to tell a STORY! Not waste our time with your STUPID BABBLING! **

**Me: - Review. **

**Chapter 1**

**The Man (Well… Actually Boy)**

"My fellow Kids Next Door Operatives, Numbuh 362 has assigned us on an important mission. The goal? Get new operatives. Who has any suggestions of whom?"

Numbuh One was telling Sector V about their latest mission. "Ooh, ooh! Me, me, me!" said Numbuh Three, her hand waving in the air. "Yes, Numbuh Three." said Numbuh One. "Can it be _Wally?_" asked Numbuh Three. "No. He is already an operative." said Numbuh One.

"How 'bout a Rainbow Monkey?"

Numbuh One sighed. "No."

"A pony?"

"NO!"

"Ooh, I know the PERFECT guy! He would be PERFECT for defending the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.!" said Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Five smacked herself in the face. "Will you stop talking about that!" she asked. "Numbuh Five hasn't heard you talk about anything else since Numbuh Twelve got away with it!"

"You guys, calm down! Anyway, what's his name Numbuh Four?" asked Numbuh One.

"His name's Calvin Bullet! And he's got himself a tiger buddy named Hobbes!" Numbuh Four replied.

"Well, let's hope Calvin's not another skunk. We've got Numbuh Six already and boy, does he stink! Get it? _Stink?_ Because he's a skunk?Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" said Numbuh Two.

"Come on, man! Stop acting like a dead comedian!" Numbuh Five commented.

"Aw, let's just meet 'em tomorrow. Who _knows _what'll happen then? We'll need the energy." said Numbuh Four.

"Good thinking, Numbuh Four. Let's go get some rest." said Numbuh One.

**Meanwhile at the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane…**

"So. A new recruit. How delightful." said the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Yes, it is, my children. But soon we will destroy Sector V once and for all! Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Father.

**2 B Continued…**

**P.S. Sorry this Chapter was so short. Please Review! : )**

**Numbuh Four: You SAID that all ready!**

**Me: Jeez! Stop breaking the 4th Wall for crying Out Loud!**

**Numbuh Four: What's the 4th Wall?**

**Me: Never mind! Just here! Anyway, this is 4 any 1 who Reviews: A Big **

**: ) Smiley Face**

Numbuh 4: Stop taking up so much space with ya STUPID SMILEY FACES!

Me: Just SHUT UP!

Numbuh 4: Fine! I will! Review!

Me: Auggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Numbuh 4: What, what did I say?


	2. Chapter 2 They Meet

Codename: Calvins Next Door

A Calvin and Hobbes KND Crossover

Chapter 2

They Meet…

**Hey, People! It's me again! Glad 2 B at the Keyboard! : ) BTW Sorry if the Pieces of Acronym Scattered in Chapter 1 Bother U! And Thank U BlackBeautyStealer13, 4 UR Review on Chapter 1!**

" Boy, what a great show! " said a voice in California. It was Calvin Bullet, watching Codename: Kids Next Door with his BFF, Hobbes. "Yeah. Go Numbuh 2, Go!" Hobbes said. " Calvin, SHUT UP! " his mom shouted from upstairs. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Calvin Bullet, open up!" said a British voice. "OK!" Calvin shouted. He opened the door and- To his amazement- saw Sector V right in front of him! Calvin wanted to shout for his parents to come see, but quickly realized that they might find out important KND secrets that the adults must not know.

" Hello, Calvin and Hobbes. I am Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door. Me and my teammates have some questions for you. May we come in?" asked Numbuh One.

"OK." said an excited Calvin, sitting down on the couch as Sector V came in.

" Alright, Calvin, we need new recruits and you and Hobbes seem perfect for the job. At least in Numbuh Four's book." said Numbuh One.

"! Look guys, we're on TV!" Numbuh Four shouted. " Calvin, you heard your mom. SHUT UP!" said Calvin's Dad. " I'm not- " Numbuh One quickly covered Numbuh Four's mouth just as he was about to say "Calvin".

"Do you mind if we take you and Hobbes to the Moonbase so Numbuh 362 can see if I'm right?" he asked.

"Not at all!" said Calvin.

"Calvin, I don't think you should do this." Hobbes whispered.

" Oh, re_lax _Hobbes. Besides, don't you wanna be an operative too?" asked Calvin.

"… OK!" Hobbes said.

"All right. Let's go to the Moonbase." said Numbuh One and they took off.

**Oh! A Cliffhanger! ! Sorry, this Chapter was so short, but I hope U like it! And 2 Reviewers…**

**A ****BIG ****SMILEY****FACE**

: )

Numbuh Four: ! TOO… MUCH… SMILEY! !

Me: Ah, shut up! (Slaps Numbuh Four in the Back of the Head)

H

Numbuh Four: Ow! OK, I will. : (H(

H


	3. Chapter 3: At the Moonbase

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hey guys n gals! So, my 3rd chap. I'm glad I have so many reviews now too. Yes, I know 8 is not a lot, but it took me a long time to get to that many! Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**At the DMFDTL…**

"How delightful…" said the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, looking at a screen that showed Calvin and Hobbes in the Kids Next Door G.O.G.E.T.T.E.R. Then they saw them karate chopping and kicking the air. "Not delightful, NOT DELIGHTFUL!" the DCFDTL shouted. Then they turned to Father. "Father, we must eliminate Calvin and his tiger at once. They will RUIN our plans!" they said. "Of course, my children. Soon, they will be HISTORY!"

**Soon after,** **at the Kids Next Door Moonbase…**

"Hmmm…" said Numbuh 362 as she looked Calvin and Hobbes over. "Show me your moves." So Calvin and Hobbes started kicking the air again. "Err… As much as I hate boys, these 2 are good enough to be in Sector Z." said Numbuh 86, who was also looking Calvin and Hobbes over. "I guess you're in." said Rachel. "But…"

"What? Why the pause? Did I say something bad?" asked Numbuh 4.

"NO, ya stupid boy! They need training!" said Numbuh 86.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" said Numbuh 4.

"Send them to the Arctic Base. Numbers 44 and 44, you go to Calvin's house and keep the Bullets asleep so they don't see that Calvin and Hobbes are missing."

"Yes sir, Supreme Commander, sir!" The 2 Numbuh 44s said simultaneously.

"Good. Calvin and Hobbes, are you ready?"

"Yes sir, Supreme Commander, sir!" said Calvin and Hobbes. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Good. See you soon, future operatives!"

**Sorry that the chapter's so short. I'll try 2 update soon.** **Someone said that Hobbes is a figment of Calvin's imagination, so he shouldn't b in this story. They have a point. And the PowerPoint of the day is…** **PATRCIK HATES KIDS NEXT DOOR!** ** And the song of the day is… BROKEN BY THE BIRTHDAY MASSACRE! Anyway, I hope U liked this chap! : )**


End file.
